What's the lesson today Sir?
by MrsGrey001
Summary: "What's the lesson today Sir?" Ana is a normal high school student, but when she meets a man in a bar and again the next day at school, she enters a whole new world with her teacher... Mr. Grey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, so this is my first Fifty Shades fanfic and I hope that everyone likes it, so the things that I changed to make the story work are the fact that Ana is a high school student and Christian is her teacher, although Christian is 23 years old instead of 28 and Ana is 17 instead of 22. I may change some relationships between people (not just sexual) Other than that most things are the same :) **

*****Warning now – this is a rated 'M' fanfiction and will contain graphic sexual scenes including forms of BDSM – Viewer discretion is advised*****

**Please read, relax and review :)**

Where to start? My name is Anastasia Steele, but everyone calls me Ana. I'm a plain, pale, brown-haired girl with blue eyes that are way too big for my face. I'm really slim and scruffy and I hate it. I'm so small and when everyone around you is curvy, tall and beautiful, it's hard to feel good about yourself. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a loner or anything, but I am really shy around new people and I tend to keep to myself and my friends, which isn't a big group. It consists of myself, Kate, Ethan and Jose. We have a few other friends, but this is like our circle. Ethan is Kate's older brother and so he has his own circle but we're still good friends.

I'm in my last year at school and the term has just started. I'm taking AP English, art and AP biology. I have high aspirations to work in the publishing industry, I have always wanted this and I'm determined to get it. I live in Seattle and it's pretty boring to be honest, but it's home.

I was walking down the hall way of the school towards my locker with my head down and my earphones in listening to Gavin DeGraw, 'Sweeter.' I love this song. I walked up to my locker and put in my combo, 50253. I started looking through it to find my English books when my phone buzzed.

**_Mass Text – New teacher – 2 hot 4 his own good :D – Zoe_**

Got to love mass texting. "Hey, Ana." I turned to see Kate dodging through everyone to get to me, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"Hey Kate." I said taking out my earphones.

"Hi, did you text the text from Zoe?" she asked slightly breathless.

"Yeah, I did. He must be hot because her standards are really high, why are you so breathless?"

"They are high, so I ran here to make sure you got the text."

"I did. Where's Jose? He's normally here by now." As if on cue, Jose came up behind me and hugged me around the waist.

"Right here." He kissed me on the cheek and then took some books out of his own locker which is a few down from me. I always knew Jose had a thing for me but I liked him as a friend and nothing more. He is really good looking and such an amazing person, but friends is all it will be with us. "So Ana, party tomorrow night at mine?"

"Um, I think I'll skip this one Jose."

"Aw come on Ana, you've missed every party in the last month! That's a lot of parties." Kate complained. Jose came up beside me and leant on the locker facing Kate with his arms folded.

"I know, but with my mom getting married again, I have to help her and everything is just so stressful at the minute. I'm sorry, but look the wedding is in a few weeks, so after that, I'm all yours." I smiled.

"It's ok Kate, there will be plenty more." I smiled lightly at him and started slowly walking towards Art with the other two on either side of me.

"I know, but we haven't hung out in ages, it's not about the parties!"  
"I just can afford to come home drunk out of my head at the minute Kate."  
"All right, how about we all go out to a quiet bar tonight?" Jose suggested. "So we can hang out and you won't have to worry about getting drunk."

"Yeah, ok. That could work. No shots or anything though." I smiled, warning them.

"Off course not." He kissed me on the cheek and walked away to his class.

"Why are you two not going out again?"

"Because. He's Jose and I've known him all my life, it's weird." I laughed. We walked off to Art arm in arm laughing.

* * *

"Are you two ready yet?" Jose shouted up the stairs.

"I am, Kate isn't. Give us five minutes!" Kate was trying to straighten her hair and it was doing the same thing mine normally did... not sit right... ever. "Kate hurry up." That's why I threw mine into a messy pony tail, I couldn't be bothered with it.

"All right fine, I'm coming." She got up and fixed herself in the mirror before walking out and down the steps to find Jose waiting.

"Ready?" He asked and we nodded. "Finally."

"Wait, I left the straightners on, I'll be back in two seconds." She turned and ran up the stairs.

"So, Ana. How have you been? With the whole new dad thing?"

"He's not my dad, just another husband." I looked down at the ground.

"What about Ray, how did he take the news?"

"Fine, he doesn't care much anymore; I mean he still cares about her but just not in that way. He's happy for her." I smiled at the thought of Ray.

"You have a beautiful smile Ana." I blushed, bit my lip and looked down. He reached forward and lifted my face up to see him. He moved in closer towards me and was about to kiss me when Kate came down the stairs.

"Ok, let's go... What's going on?" We pulled apart quickly and I looked anywhere but at my two friends.

"Nothing." Finally Jose spoke. "We should go." He walked out the door with me and Kate behind him.

"What was that?" Kate whispered.

"Nothing." That should not have happened, or nearly happened. _Oh crap. _Please don't tell me Jose is going to try this again? _It was your fault, you let him get that close._ Damn my inner voice. What do I do? I can't be with Jose, he's my friend and I don't like him like that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as we came to a stop outside a bar. We got out and walked into the bar, finding a seat at a round table. We all ordered soft drinks and sat there just talking about everything. School, exams, boyfriends (For Kate), family, everything.

"So Jose, how is Sam doing?" Sam was his younger sister. He was very protective.

"She hates me at the minute, she's only 15 and she has a boyfriend. I told her she shouldn't be going out with him and to leave him but she doesn't understand."

"Why would she leave him?"

"He's 18, she's 15! That's a three year age gap. Besides, she's too young anyway."  
"Ok, three years is so not that bad, and I started dating at around 15 too. Maybe even 14."

"Yeah but she's my baby sister. I don't like it." My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"She'll be fine Jose." Kate consoled. I pulled out my phone to see Kate had texted me. I furrowed my brows before opening it.

**_Hottie at bar lookin at U – Kate_**

I looked over at the bar and came in contact with a pair of gray eyes. He was looking right at me and I admit, he was gorgeous. He smirked at me and I felt it in my stomach. That smirk is so sexy!

**_What do i do? – Ana_**

Jose was looking between us while I looked over at Mr. Gray eyes.

**_I'll take Jose and say i'm not feelin well and U go talk 2 him – Kate_**

"Oww. My stomach really hurts." Kate said putting her hands on her belly.

"Are you ok?" I asked, playing along. I love this girl.

"No. It's really sore."

"Do you want some fresh air?" Jose asked.

"Yeah, please. Ana, stay here with my stuff. Jose will you come with me?"

"Off course, yeah." They got up and walked out. I didn't know what to do, I never went up to a guy before, so I just sat there. Eventually, he got up and started to make his way over to me. _Oh my god! _

"Hey, this seat taken?"

"No." I muttered. He sat down across from me.

"I'm Christian."

"Ana."

"Ana, beautiful name. Can I get you a drink Ana?" I didn't want to say I was actually underage so I agreed.

"A beer, please." He smiled and walked off to get them. Jose came back in and said he was taking Kate home.

"You want to come?"

"No, I'll stay, but I'll be home later."

"All right, goodnight." He kissed my cheek and walked out of the bar with Kate's things. Christian came back with two beers and sat down again.

"Who was that?" He asked. "Your boyfriend?"

"Who? Jose? No, he's just my friend. Kate, my other friend was sick so he took her home."

"You're not leaving too?" he asked.

"No, I'd rather stay here." He smiled taking a sip. He smiled back.

"Would you like to go out back, I want to show you something." So even though if some stranger said this to you, you would probably be like 'Hell no freak, get away' but something in me said 'just do it' so I stupidly agreed.

He stood and offered his hand to me, "Come." I stood up and he took me out behind the bar into a well lit alley.

"What's out here?" I asked. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing me, his hands roaming over my body, one hand cupping my ass and pulling me hard against him, and his other hand in my hair. He kissed me down my neck and bit hard. "Ow." He looked up and smirked at me before kissing my neck softly again.

My phoned started to ring. He groaned as I pulled it out answering. "Hello?" I asked breathless.

"Ana, you need to come home now, I'm going out and you need to keep an eye on the house."

"All right mom, I'm coming home now." Christian was still kissing my neck when I hung up. "I gotta go." I said gently pushing his shoulders. He looked at me with his gray eyes burning into me.

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe." _I hope so. _I smirked at him and made my way back through the bar and called a cab out front.

* * *

"Tell me everything that happened!" Kate came up beside me before class the next day.

"With what?"

"That guy at the bar yesterday!"

"Nothing." I played innocent. Biting my lip the memory of Christians hands on me.

"Liar! Tell me now!"

"All right, his name is Christian and he took me behind the bar and..."

"You lost your virginity?" Kate gasped.  
"What? No. He kissed me, a lot." I blushed.

"Really? Then what?"

"Nothing, my mom called and I had to leave. Come on, we need to get to English."

"Seriously? Well, will you see him again?"

"I doubt it." I mumbled. I should have given him my number or something. We walked into class and sat down in our normal seats. Everyone was talking around us.

"I heard he was really hot."  
"I know, I seen him yesterday, total babe."

"Apparently he's like really tall and hot!" I rolled my eyes at all of the girls in our class.

"There he is!" I kept my eyes down not bothered, Kate however gasped and started poking me.  
"I don't care about him Kate."  
"Yes you fucking do Ana." I looked at her shocked.

"Kate!"  
"Ana... Look."

"Ok, guys, my name is Mr. Grey and I'm your new English teacher." No. No. It's not him. I slowly turned my head to meet a pair of grey eyes. When his met mine he showed a moment of shock before regaining his composure.

"No, fucking way!" His eyes burned into mine.

**A/N so this was a little rushed because I have work to go to but I hope you like it, please review I would like about 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so I am so sorry about the big wait. I know I said that I would update after five reviews except I am not used to getting not only that many reviews but that quick. So apologies to you lol Thank you for all the reviews, and here ya go... :) **

"So the overall theme of lust is represented by the rose in this poem. Does everyone understand?" He asked the class. I cannot believe this is actually happening. He is my teacher! My frigging _teacher._ What the hell am I going to do? I really like him; will I have to break it off? Will he break it off?

A girl called Cordelia put her hand up and he asked her what her question was. "Do you experience lust a lot, Mr. Grey?" Seriously? Lame.

He smirked, and looked down briefly, "I think that is a little personal, don't you?" She looked down smirking. "What about you Miss. Steele? Do you understand it all." He walked in front of me and looked down at me. I looked up at him and shook my head before looking down again.

He walked back to the front of the class and started writing on the board. "For homework, I want you all to write a 1,500 word essay on how the author uses different techniques, such as sibilance, to create an atmosphere of lust, power and determination. I then want you to complete this page comparing the two poems we went over today." The bell went and everyone packed up really quickly. "Don't forget that homework!" He yelled over the sound of everyone running out the door. "Miss. Steele can you stay behind a moment?"

_Fuck. _Why did he want me to stay. "Go ahead Kate, I'll catch you up later." She eyed me, pursing her lips, but eventually walked off. I walked down to his desk and stood in front of it with him looking back at me with his arms folded. "Yes?"

"Yes? That's all you want to say? _Yes?" _He spat the word like it was dirty. "Why didn't you tell me you were in high school?"

"I didn't want you to know I was underage." I muttered.

"You should have said something before you agreed to go out the back with me! What were you thinking? Are you insane, if we had gone any farther it would have been rape!" He seethed.

"Rape? What makes you think I would give it up to you? Or in an alley to some random?"

"I don't know, maybe because you went out there with me!" I was seething at this point.

"Doesn't mean I would have gone that far!" I yelled.

"Will you keep your voice down?"

"Why should I? Scared someone will hear that you made out with your student?"

"I will get fired and you will get suspended! Do you want that Anastasia?"

"Off course not." I took a calming breath while he did the same. "What do we do about this?"

"Anastasia, we have to break this off. We can't do anything. You're a minor."

"Are you kidding me? That's not what you said last night!"

"I didn't know you were 17 last night!"  
"Would that have stopped you?"

He took a long breath and stared at me hard. Looking away and grinding his teeth he said, "That doesn't matter."  
"Like hell it doesn't. Look no one has to know. We can keep this a secret."

"Not an option Anastasia."

"First, it's Ana. Second, why not?" I was still kind of angry but now I was starting to feel upset. I knew this would happen, why would he want me anyway? He was probably already drunk or tipsy, or desperate when he met me. He's probably thankful he found a way out. Maybe I should let him out and not make this difficult.

"You are underage, and I'm your teacher."  
"Fine. See if I care." I said storming out. I briefly heard him call my name, not Ana, but Anastasia. That will get on my nerves quickly. I stormed over to my locker and angrily put in my combo and pulled open the door. "Asshole." I muttered.

"Who?"

"Hey Kate. Chris... Mr. Grey. He said it was over because I'm underage and he's my teacher. What a dickhead."

"Seriously? He blew you off? Is he blind?" She laughed, making me laugh.

"Kate, come on. I'm sure he knows plenty of _women, _his age that are stunning. Maybe he's right. Who am I kidding, I'm 17 he's 21!"

"Ana, you are a total babe, and you need to start believing that. Now come on, we have to go to biology." I groaned and slammed my locker walking fast to catch up with her.

* * *

I walked into my room later that day and threw my books onto my bed and threw myself down beside them. Putting my arms over my eyes I let out a large breath sinking into my mattress. What the hell am I going to do? I really like Christian and I think he likes me but at the same time there's this voice in the back of my head saying '_why would he like you? You're so average and plain and he's Mr. Grey.' _

"Arg." I groaned. My dad knocked and walked in.

"Hey honey. I'm going out with the gang, will you be ok for a few hours?"

"Yeah dad, off course." He smiled and I heard him walk down the stairs and out the door. I threw myself back down onto the bed for a moment before getting up and walking over to my laptop. I signed into Facebook and went through it for a moment before seeing something that caught my eye.

**_Cordelia Smith and 36 other friends are now friends with Christian Grey._**

They aren't allowed to add teachers, are they? Should I add him? No, I'll leave it and let him add me. Would he ever want to add me? _Stop it Ana, why are you even bothered with him, he practically said he didn't want you earlier. Grow up! _

I closed Facebook and went onto Youtube, and searched **Amy Studt – Misfit. **_The _best song I have ever listened to. I then pushed it to the background, and pulled up Microsoft Word and started my essay for the tall, dark and handsome teacher of mine.

After a few hours I had finally finished it, thinking he had better like it. Especially how I had to resist writing how his lips, and his... hands created a lot of lust in me. I saved it to my memory pen and then set the memory pen on my desk, and put a few books into my bag for the next day at school.

I spent the rest of the day reading, listening to music and thinking of my little... situation.

I dreaded waking up for school the next day knowing I had English and therefore I had to not only see Christian, but listen to all the girls whisper about how hot he is, and how they just want to kiss him and... some other things. While I sit there and think _ha-ha bitches, I already have. _Ok yes that is childish, but it's true.

* * *

I got up and up on my jeans, t-shirt and converse and as normal put on a smudge of foundation and tried to wrestle with my hair until' I finally decided to throw it up into a pony tail. Walking down the stairs I met my dad in the kitchen.

"Have fun last night?" I asked. He nodded with a mouth full of cereal. Once he finished he put his bowl in the sink and walked over to me kissing me on the head.

"I have to go sweet heart. Early start as normal." My dad was a police officer and normally left the house at 9 a.m. but this morning he was leaving now at 8 a.m.

"O.k. dad. I'll just talk to you later then?" He nodded walking out the door, grabbing his badge and gun on the way out. I grabbed a bowl of cereal before leaving the house myself. I jumped into my beetle and drove out of the street I lived in and onto the highway.

After a 20 minute drive I pulled up to my school. I took of my seatbelt and took my phone out of my pocket realising I had text from Ethan.

**Kate said she will be late in today she has no credit so i had 2 text U she'll b in a bit thru English – Ethan**

I texted him back telling him that's fine and then got out of my car grabbing my bag. I walked up to my locker seeing Jose already standing there with his phone out.

"Hey Ana." He smiled once he seen me.

"Hey Jose."

"Did you do that essay for Mr. Grey?" I nodded and grabbed my English books from my locker walking slowly down the corridor. "Mine is only 1000 words." He muttered.

I smirked telling him mine was over the limit by at least 500 words. Going over the limit is fine, good even. Under the limit? Bad. The bell went and we kept our slow pace walking towards Mr. Greys classroom. We walked in and sat down talking amongst ourselves. Everyone was talking quite loudly, but the second Christian walked in, everyone went quiet. The girls in awe and the guys... in intimidation probably.

"Good morning class." He greeted setting his brief case down on his table. He looked amazing today. Black shirt, light blue tie and pin stripped shirt. Wow. I like that I can sit and stare at him but not give anything away. After all it does just look like I'm listening to my teacher.

"Everyone pass your essays to the end of the row and then the person at the end can bring it up to my desk." Once all the papers were at the end, I made my way from the middle to the edge saying I would take them down because I needed to print mine anyway from his computer.  
"Um, Chris... Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, Anastasia?" I rolled my eyes at him and I swear his eyes darkened.

"Um, can I use your computer to print mine?" He nodded curtly and motioned to his laptop sitting on the desk. I sat down, and looked in my pocket for my memory pen. I couldn't find it and looked in my other pockets. _Shit. _It's still on my desk. I got up quietly and snuck past Christian up to my seat again.

I can print it at home later, and put it on his desk in the morning. I sat at my desk and looked down avoiding his gaze. "Right, copy the questions on the board and I will mark your essays now." Fuck!

I hoped he wouldn't finish them before it was time to leave. No such luck. Ten minutes before the end of class, he looked up from his desk and looked at me. "Miss. Steele." He called over everyone as they all looked up.

"Yes?"

"Your paper doesn't seem to be here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I um... I forgot my memory pen but I'll bring it in tomorrow..."  
"Miss. Steele I may have only started my teaching career but I know that is the oldest lie in the book. If you didn't do your essay say so and take the punishment." I looked at him with my mouth wide open.

"I'm not lying. I did do it!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, Miss. Steele." He looked at me with a fire in his eyes and I found my self looking down to avoid his gaze and biting my lip. "See me after class." The whole classed made a chorus of 'Ohs.' "Get back to work!" He barked. I shrunk in my seat and a few minutes later the bell went.

As everyone left I walked up to him and again looked away. "Miss. Steele, I know you didn't do the essay."  
"Except I did."  
"Excuse me?" He asked, like no one had ever talked back to him.

"I did do it. It's easy to forget something... Mr. Grey." I said, risking it I looked up at him. He was gazing down at me with an intensity and emotion in his eyes I couldn't place. Lust? Anger? Both? More?

"I'm sure it is. If you were mine, I would have to teach you a lesson."

"What does that mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Maybe you should try to figure it out."

"No, tell me Christian."  
"That's Mr. Grey to you, Miss. Steele." I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. "Fuck sake Ana." He lunched forward and kissed me. Taken aback I dropped my books and stumbled backwards. I broke away stunned and just looked at him.

He looked back and then reached forward pulling me to him kissing me hard on the lips. He twirled me around and pushed me against the table. His hands trailed down my hips as he picked me up and set me on his desk, kissing my neck. "Christian." I moaned.

Like someone poured a bucket of cold water over him, he abruptly pulled away and looked down at me. "We shouldn't have done that." He said after a moment. I sat up and wiped my mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.  
"Anastasia, we can't..."  
"Then don't kiss me!" I jumped of his desk and started grabbing my books. "You have to make up your mind, _Mr. Grey." _I spat his name at him before standing up and looking him square in the eyes. "Soon."

I turned away from him and stormed out of his room and down the corridor to my next class. I sat down in Art and put my head in my hands.

_He is so god damn confusing._

**A/N So again sorry for the long wait hope this was worth it, these chapters are not pre-written so they do take time. I do have a life outside of FF and I am doing my A levels. So please bare with me ,I will update as soon as I can after I get TEN reviews. I'm only saying ten this time because I was lucky to get so many on my first chapter :) Thank you sooo much guys :D **

**Ohhhh and follow me on twitter guys tlholgate**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey so still cannot believe I got that many reviews so quickly! Thank you for your support :D some replies:**

** mwhite07 I wasn't sure what age he was meant to be, but I didn't think it would be that big a deal haha was hoping no one would notice :P**

** Nina I actually like that idea :P Think I might use it soon ;)**

** 22pinkcandies glad to see you have read my other stories I will try to get it updated a.s.a.p**

** janet It will all be revealed soon haha**

** guest I said 10 reviews in a way that meant I won't update before 10 reviews but will try to update as soon as possible once i get those reviews – it is hard to keep up when the chapters are not pre written and i have a lot of other work to do but thanks for reading**

**So thanks for reading and reviewing and here ya go :D **

I was sitting in a small cafe with Kate complaining about Christian, while she sat there and listen like an amazing friend. If the tables were turned I would be complaining about her complaining.

"I mean seriously Kate, I don't know what's wrong with him! Ok yes I'm underage but I'll be 18 in just over a month! Why can't he just get over it? Or just stop what he's doing. He can't say 'no' and then kiss me like that, it's not fair Kate! Ahhh! I'm so confused!" She laughed lightly and took a quick drink of her tea.

"Ana, you have two options here. Simple ones. First, ignore him. If you do he will want to know why and realise that not being a part of your life will kill him. Or you could do the opposite, tease him. Flirt subtly, dress a bit sexier, you know turn him on whenever you can and eventually he won't be able to take it anymore." She grinned evilly looking excited.

"No way Kate. Wouldn't be able to stand the first one and won't have the guts for the second." I laughed.

"Come on Ana, the second one would be like so much fun."

I thought about it for a moment, breathing in deeply. The second one would at least mean I wouldn't be ignoring him, but I don't think I have the guts to do that. Sure flirt, but dressing 'sexier' whatever that meant, or turning him on? I wouldn't even know how. I suppose Kate could actually help me with that.

"You know what? Ok. I have nothing to lose; I might as well try it." A Cheshire grin split over her face making me squirm. _What is she planning?_

"Ok, we have to go shopping and find you some uh-mazing clothes!" She squealed drawing the attention of people around us. I groaned as she threw some money on the table and grabbing my hand pulled me up and out the door.

We jumped into my beetle and I drove us to the mall, dreading this. Kate goes mental when it comes to shopping whereas I hated it. I don't mind buying things I need, but clothes? No idea what I'm doing. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt will do me but Kate thinks my wardrobe is seriously lacking and what is in it, is horrifying. Yet here we are standing in one of the shops looking at clothes. I pretty much stood behind Kate and let her chose all of the clothes.

"This one would be amazing Ana. He would eat you up... literally." I laughed at her then stopped abruptly realising what she was holding up. A black bodycon skirt that looked great... but not for me. It was short and tight.

"Kate, no way. Not happening."

"Come on Ana. It won't hurt anyone... well maybe him." She smirked.

"Kate." I whined. "I don't think I can do this!"  
"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what I expect from this, I'm still a virgin."  
"That's not the point of this Ana. The point is to make him drool and to chase you. That way you guys might be something and the sex can come later... if you want it to." She grabbed me by the shoulders. "I'm not saying marry the guy Ana, just have some fun." She smiled.

"I don't know."

"Ana, come on. Lighten up a bit." I reluctantly nodded as she grinned, pushing me into the changing room with a million things to try on. I looked at the clothes hung up in the changing room and thought _what the hell am I doing here? I am way out of my league. _Grabbing the bodycon skirt and a loose fitting white and black stripped tank top, I pulled them on and looked in the mirror.

"This isn't me." I grumbled. Kate called me out, and when I opened the door her jaw dropped.  
"You look so hot Ana! Seriously." She grinned.

"Really?" she nodded and told me to keep trying the clothes on. Eventually, once I practically tried on the whole store, including shoes, I had about a million bags in my hands. Walking out of the shop I was about to head towards the exit when Kate pulled me back.

"Where are you going?"

"Home?"

"No, we have lingerie to get yet."  
"What? No way Kate. Why would I need that, not planning on going there with him." _Yet._

"I know, but it helps you feel good about yourself..."  
"No, Kate. Let's go home." She reluctantly followed behind me with her head down. Laughing, I walked towards my beetle.

* * *

_His hands roamed all over my body and I could feel him, and he felt amazing. His lips attached to my neck and I moaned out softly. _

_"Christian..." He bit down harshly on my pulse point and then came up to look at me. His eyes burned with desire, and even though he said nothing, he spoke thousands. _

_"Ana... I need you." He said this almost like a question, like he was asking me if I wanted him to. He must be stupid._

_"Off course Christian." I replied. He smiled, leaning down to kiss me. He fumbled for something on the nightstand beside his bed and I heard a quick tear of a foil package. He moved back rolling the condom onto his member, then positing himself at my entrance. He gently started to push into me..._

_"_Ana_, I need to say something first..."  
"What?" I asked breathless._

_"Ana, wake up."_

_"What"?_

_"Wake up, it's 7 a.m." I looked at him like he was mad. "It's beautiful outside..." He started to fade._

I woke up in my room to my alarm telling me it's a beautiful day outside. For fuck sake. I pulled my pillow over my head wanting to go back to sleep. "Ana, are you up?"

"Yes dad." I groaned. Setting the pillow beside me I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. Seven a.m. is way too early to be up for school. It's not right! I threw my covers off my body and walked into my bathroom looking in the mirror. "Wow." I said looking at myself. "Not good." I grabbed my brush and started to get ready.

Walking towards my closet, I was about to pull out my jeans when I seen my shopping bags from the other day in the corner. _Just wear them._ Hmmm.

Maybe I should. It's something different and what's the point in buying them if they aren't going to be worn. I walked over to the bags and dug threw them. I found a bodycon skirt with frilles coming out from the top and a stripy black and white top. I grabbed a pair of shoes, which unfortunately were heels and a pair of tights.

_What the hell am I doing? _I'm going to look like an idiot. I walked into my bathroom and started to get dressed. Once I was I tried to wrestle with my hair. I ended up leaving it down and wavy. Looking at myself, I didn't recognize the person in front of me. This was a tall, hot girl with a good figure. Not the short, pale girl I normally look like.

I walked down the stairs... cautiously off course, and into the kitchen. Dad had already left and I had to leave in ten minutes. I grabbed an apple and walked out the door. Climbing into my beetle I tried to pull my skirt down.

The drive to school was long because I couldn't stop thinking about peoples reactions to my outfit. Normally I wouldn't care, but this is so different and out there, I had to be nervous. Especially of Christians reaction. His was the one I was most worried about.

What if I got ridiculed? Become a real outcast? _Ok, breath Ana. It will be fine. Clothes are not that big of a deal. _I told myself. It's working... slowly.

I pulled up to the school and parked my car. Looking in the rear view mirror, I took a deep breath. "Focus Ana." I slowly climbed out of the car and closed the door. I was probably imagining this, but it was like every head turned to look at me, and I didn't like it. I liked blending.

Taking another breath, I walked across the quad and as quick as I could in these stupid heels, over to my locker. Grabbing the right books, I went into home room sitting next to Kate.

"Wow, Ana. You look amazing." I glared at her.

"I feel like everyone is staring at me! This isn't me Kate." I whined.

"Ana, chill. A few new clothes never killed anyone. Just try it for a few days and if you don't like it I will be more than happy to take the clothes off your hands for you."

"Thanks Kate..." I started to pull down my skirt again. "...but I don't think I can go to his class dressed like this. I feel like a hooker."

"The other girls here are way worse and you know that Ana. Just relax a bit. He's gonna want to jump you the second he can."

"That may be the problem." In the back of my mind, I still thought about why he would even want to do that.

"Hey, guys. I got that report for Mr. Greys class done. Maybe he won't eat my head off this time..." Jose stopped in his tracks when he looked at me. "Wow, Ana. You look... um... New look?" I nodded shyly, looking down. "It looks good." He said lowly and sat down in front of us.

"Close your mouth Jose." Kate laughed.  
"Screw you Kate." He joked. "She looks good, I was just stating a fact!"

"Doesn't she? She doesn't think she does."

I pulled down my skirt again. "Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not here please?"

"Stop fidgeting, you look hot." Kate said. The bell went and I put my head in my hands, groaning.  
"You ok Ana?" Jose asked.  
"No, I'm going to Chris... Mr. Greys class like this."  
"Don't tell me you have fallen for him too." Jose joked, with a hint of seriousness. Wait. Fuck, he doesn't even know.

"Um Jose, I need to tell you something."  
"Tell him later, we gotta go." Kate was too excited to go to English. Groaning again, I stood up fixing my skirt and walked out the door with Kate and Jose right behind me.

"Tell me now." He pressed as we walked down the corridor.

"Well, when we went to the bar and Kate got sick a guy came over to me and asked to buy me a drink." He looked slightly hurt.

"And...?" He pressed.

"He took me out back and we kissed... a lot." His mouth dropped open and I thought to myself... _just wait._

"So what's the big deal?" He asked emotionless.

"It was Mr. Grey." I walked quickly away from him, hoping he would let it go. No such luck.  
"Ana! Ana wait!" He yelled. Finally catching up to me, he grabbed me by the arm, pulling me back harshly.

"Ouch Jose."

"Mr. Grey? Seriously Ana he is your teacher. You're underage!"  
"I know he's said all this to me Jose. Now let go, you're hurting my arm." His grip tightened on my and I winced feeling tears prick my eyes and stinging. "Let go Jose!"

"Jose, stop it!" Kate was next to me pleading with him.

"I believe Miss. Steele said let go." A deep voice came from behind me. Jose looked up and glared at him, and if looks could kill... "Now." Wow, so bossy. Jose dropped my arm slowly. "What do you think you were doing?" Christian asked.

"Talking to my friend. None of your concern." He seethed.

"Talking does not include physical contact."  
"Should have told yourself that, _Mr. _Grey." He spat his name like it was a bad word or something, emphasizing the Mr part.

"Excuse you?"

"Nothing." He grumbled, storming off to class.

"Are you Ok Anastasia?" I nodded weakly. He lifted his arm to mine briefly, looking into my eyes for a moment before dropping it like something had stung him suddenly. "Come. I'll walk you to class."

"I'll meet you there." Kate said hurrying off. I kept my head down and my books in my hands walking slowly next to him.

"You look... different today Miss. Steele." I looked up at him and he was looking straight forward.

"Yeah, thought I would try something new." He nodded, and smirked as he opened the door to the classroom letting me in. I scurried off to find my seat between Jose and Kate. Jose just plain ignored me with a hard look on his face.

"Right today we will talk about conveying strong emotions past a basic point." He stated loudly. "Some emotions are dragged out by the author, using such things as simple as the words. If you look at 'Drifting by An Open Window' you can see that using words such as 'heartbreaking' and 'feeling like death' can bring out strong emotions in the reader. Can anyone else think of some other techniques used to bring out these emotions?" He asked addressing the class.

No one said anything. "Ana, say your senses."  
"What?"

"Your senses. Auditory and sight! Talk about it but put in an alternate meaning about the sight – relate it to you! Tease him!" She grinned. I shook my head but she pinched me, making me whisper an 'ouch.'

"Yes, Miss. Steele?" _Shit. _

"Um well, there are... your... um, senses?"

"Yes, well done. Care to elaborate?" He asked walking across the front of the room.

"Well, sight. He uses imagery to portray different emotions. When he talks about the thought of death..." Kate poked me in the side, and I glanced at her as she wiggled her eye brows. "...I mean... when he talks about the contrasting element of the beauty of nature and how it's so beautiful he wants to touch it... and be involved with it." What am I saying? "He talks about wanting to touch the flowers and be inside the sun." My voice turned sultry and his eyes darkened.

"What do you mean, be inside the sun?"

"He describes the feeling of life, as being inside something warm, and it brings him pleasure..." I smirk at him as he finds the meaning underneath my words. "It's all about the _deeper _aspects of it all."

"Yes... well done." He sits at his desk trying to cross his legs... Hmmmm. "Miss. Steele could you please see me after class? It's about your essay."

"Off course." I smirk.

_Maybe this isn't so bad._

**A/N so please review and please remember THESE ARE NOT PRE-WRITTEN it takes time I don't want to hand you a rubbish chapter each day when I could give you a good chapter every 4 or 5 days! Thank you for reading and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So sorry for the long wait there really is no excuse other than work and my personal life. I will try to update faster but I have a job, do a lot of sport and I am currently doing my A Levels so I have a lot on my plate! Quick question though, would you rather I took this story down and try to pre write a load of chapters or keep it up and risk longs waits? Let me know. Thanks for reading and enjoy! :) **

The bell went and as everyone left I took my time putting my things away before walking down towards Christian. I stood in front of his desk holding some books and looking down at the ground with a smirk on my face.

Eventually he looked up at me with a furious look on his face. Slightly taken aback I stumbled back a step. "First, here is your essay, have it corrected by tomorrow morning. Second, what the fuck was that!" He seethed.

"Excuse me?" I asked ripping my paper from his hands.

"Your 'answer?' Were you trying to tease me Anastasia?"

"Well actually, yes." I folded my arms over my chest. "You keep saying you won't do anything with me and you know what I don't like that answer."

"Tough shit Ana. Not everything is about you getting what you want! Ever think about what will happen to me? I'll get fired, and probably never be able to work in a school again!"

I stood with my mouth open. "I didn't know you wouldn't be able to work in another school again." I looked down, chewing on my lip. I heard him sigh and then felt his finger under my chin lift it up.

"That drives me crazy Ana." He murmured softly, pulling my bottom lip from my teeth. "Look, I didn't mean to make you feel bad but we just can't. I can't risk it even though right now I want to do nothing but throw you on my table and have my way with you." He said sitting down on his table and pulling me towards him so I was in between his legs. "Ana, you have to understand that I want you but it doesn't matter! I can't do this with you because I couldn't keep you a secret from everyone else and I certainly couldn't go a year without actually having you… physically."

"A year? Christian I'm 18 in like a month. I know the risks, but keeping it a secret for a month won't be that hard will it?"

"Yeah, it would. How could I cope with seeing you around other guys, or going to parties and getting drunk. I wouldn't be the person you can call in the middle of the night if you're stuck for a ride because it would be too suspicious. I can't go anywhere with you or be seen with you. Besides, you may be 18 soon, but I will still be your teacher for another 4 months."

"Can't we just try? Please?"

"Ana don't. I can't." I look away as I feel my eyes water. Nodding I push myself away from him and make my way out of the classroom. "Ana don't walk away from me." I keep going reaching for the handle, before I can turn it I feel his hands on my waist spinning me back around. He pins me against the door looking me in the eyes for a moment before kissing me desperately.

His hands make their way into my hair while mine search his body. Pulling away I searched his eyes confused. "What are you doing to me?" He asked resting his head against mine.

"I could ask you the same thing." I reply. "What does this mean?"

"Fuck I don't know!"

"Well you better start knowing Christian because this isn't fair! Ok you know I like you and you kiss me but you don't know what it means?"

"Look you were the one who gave that ridiculous answer Ok! If you hadn't then you would have walked out of here right after class!"  
"Don't put this on me! It's down to both of us got it! Grow up and take responsibility damn it!" I sighed and rested my head back against the door, closing my eyes. "Look, I want to try and so do you, so can we? Please?" Leaning forward I searched his eyes.

"Ok." He breathed. "I'll… try."

I ran up the stairs in my house and into my bedroom and threw myself on my bed. I grabbed the pillow behind my head and put it over my face and squealed into it.

"Christian fucking Grey. I'm dating Christian Grey! AHHHHHH!" _This wasn't happening, how can I get so lucky?_ "I can't believe this." I breath into the pillow. Throwing it aside , I rush to get of my bed and run over to my table pushing papers aside and looking for my phone. Finally finding it, I dial Kates number.

_Ring. _"Pick up Kate, come on."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Kate? Kate_, _you'll never guess what just happened." Before giving her a chance to talk I rambled on. "It's Christian, he said he'll try. He's going to try with me… with us. I'm dating Christian Fucking Grey! Oh my God." I scream.

"Wow, Ana. Chill. How did this happen?"

"I went to him after the class like he said and he was pissed. He was all like 'Are you trying to tease me Anastasia?' and I was like, 'Well yeah.' He said what he normally says - that we can't do anything so I went to walk away and he grabbed me and he kissed me right there. It was so hot! He told me he would try, so we swapped numbers and voila! Kate I'm so happy!"

"Ana, congrats! That's great. Have you told Jose?"

"Um no. I don't think I will. You seen how he acted when I told him, and that's when he thought it was over between us. I can't Kate. I don't even know why I told him in the first place. I know how he feels about me."

Kate sighed on the other side of the phone, "Ana, listen. We all know how Jose feels about you and it's not your fault that he does feel that way ok? You need to understand that. Besides, he likes you he doesn't love you – not like that anyway. Either way, it's your choice and he shouldn't make you feel like you have to like him that way!"

Kate always had a way with words. I could talk to her about anything and everything! I love this girl and I don't know what I would do without her. I remember when I was younger and the mean girl of the class was trying to pick a fight so Kate jumped in and nearly took her head off. It was kinda funny. I love her.

"Thanks Kate. You're amazing do you know that?"

"I know." She laughed. "Listen I gotta go now anyway. I have a lot of homework to do. Although now that I think about it, you could get _Mr. _Grey to let me off."

"Kate! Not funny." I giggled. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone before grabbing my books and heading over to the computer to do my homework. Turning it on, facebook popped up. Clicking on the friend requests, my mouth dropped open at what I saw. _Christian Grey – accept / decline friend request_

Oh my God! He actually added me! Internally I am squealing right now but on the outside I can't even move. I'm frozen at how happy I am in this very moment. I click accept and then open a new document on Microsoft Word to do my homework. I continued to make out notes for my Biology exam next month and after a few hours of writing about proteins, I hadn't noticed my phone vibrating with unread messages until' it started to ring. I looked over at the screen and couldn't believe what I saw…

_Incoming call from Christian_

I nervously picked up my phone and hit the accept button. "Hello?"

"Ana, thank God. Why didn't you answer my texts?"

"I'm sorry I was working on my computer I didn't even notice." I heard a deep sigh of relief on the other end. "Christian what's wrong?"

"I was worried, I texted you and asked you to call but you wouldn't reply. I thought… I thought something had happened." Wait, what? He was worried about me? Why would he worry about me we only just decided to try this new relationship today. Or whatever this even is.

"Don't worry I'm perfectly safe. What were you texting about?" He suddenly got quiet on the other end. "Christian?"

"Um, well… Why don't you read them and see. And four God sake Anastasia keep your phone with you."

"Alright, alright fine. Jeeze calm down."  
"Carefull Miss. Steele. You may be my girlfriend but I can still take you over my knee. Now read the texts and then do your work." With that he hung up. What, girlfriend? He just called me his girlfriend. Fucking hell! Wait, over his knee? What the hell, I'm not four years old.

I looked at my message to find five from the God himself.

_From Christian 4:01pm_

_Ana, would you like to accompany me to my place tomorrow after school? I can cook! __ x_

_From Christian 4:45PM_

_Ana, just checking to see if you got my message, please get back to me. I worry. Xx_

_From Christian 5:39pm_

_Call me, now! Xx_

_From Christian 5:48pm_

_So help me Ana, if you do not call this this second you will be sorry!_

_From Christian 6:01pm_

_I'm calling you if you do not answer me in the next 10 minutes, you better answer! _

Wow grumpy much? I opened a new message and started to type my reply. Hitting send, I returned to my work, grinning like a little school girl.

_To Christian 6:13pm_

_I would love to go to your place after school tomorrow. After all, I am your girlfriend. And chill would ya!_

I hadn't even typed 10 words before my phone buzzed again.

_From Christian 6:14pm_

_What did I say Anastasia? Do. Your. Work. NOW!_

_To Christian 6:15pm_

_Shouty capitals? Alright, fine Mr. Grey_ _I will do my work._

_From Christian 6:17pm_

_Shouty capitals? You better have those corrections done for _my_ class for tomorrow morning! Goodnight Miss. Steele._

I woke up to the sound of Rihanna blaring in my ears from the radio alarm. Who the hell plays Rihanna at 7o'clock in the flipping morning? I unwillingly got out of bed and stumbled into my bathroom listening to Diamonds. Looking in the mirror I sigh. _Cannot be bothered today. _Looking in the mirror I nearly died of a heart attack, I looked like a zombie. Dark circles under the eyes, fucked up hair and a pasty face!

I suddenly started to smile remembering I am going over to Christians place today. _Hmmm, think of the possibilities. _Giggling to myself, I turned around a started the shower, making it scalding hot. Stripping and taking my hair out of its restraint, I climbed into the shower enjoying the feeling of the hot water running over my body. I always enjoyed roasting hot showers, it was like an instant cure for your tired body.

I couldn't help but think over this whole Christian thing while I washed my hair. I mean, what if he suddenly changes his mind after today, what if he thinks that I'm just another school girl with a crush? I was starting to sike myself out a bit. After rinsing my hair a few times, I climbed out of the shower. Just as I stepped out onto the floor, my foot gave out from under me and I slipped and hit ground with a thud, bringing the shower curtain with me.

"Shit!" I hissed. Lying face first on the floor, I could feel a stinging on my head. Pushing myself up I tried to stand and felt my ankle twinge with pain. "Damn it." I muttered. Finally standing up, I wrapped the closest towel I could find around me before turning myself around to look in the mirror. Reaching up to my forehead, I moved my hair out of the way to find a small trickle of blood running down the side of my face from a small cut on my temple. Sighing, I grabbed a wet wash cloth and dabbed my head.

Sitting down on the side of the bath, I tried to flex my ankle. Hissing at the pain I stopped and tried to stand again. "I swear I am the most accident prone person around." I muttered to myself. Limping out of the bathroom I found my night coat and put it on before trying to hobble down the stairs. Finally reaching the kitchen I searched for an ice pack to put over my ankle.

"Ana?" Bob asked coming around the corner. "Ana what the hell did you do to yourself this time? Bob is my mums new future husband, he will be her fourth and hopefully last – unless she wants to get back with Ray, then I wouldn't mind another wedding. Ray being my favourite step dad.

"I fell getting out of the shower, don't worry it's fine." I liked Bob, don't get me wrong, I just preferred Ray, he was like a real dad to me so I feel like I would be betraying him if I let myself think of Bob as family.

"No it's not, you're limping and you've cut your head. Come over here and sit down…" he said pulling out a chair from the table. I wobbled over and took a seat while he sat down opposite to me. Patting his knee I lifted my foot up to rest it on his leg. I winced and tried to pull away when he started to inspect it by turning it in every direction. "Sorry Ana." He apologised but continued to twist my ankle. "Well, it's just a sprain but you should probably rest it, you know take it easy?"

I nodded setting my foot back on the ground. "Thanks." I muttered. Smiling weakly he stood and walked over to do himself breakfast. "I should probably go and get dressed."

Still limping, I took my books out from my locker. Bad luck today. I had art first, then english and lastly biology. One of those days where I had classes all day. Ugh I hate these days. Getting my books, I made my way over to Kates locker. "Hey Kate."

"Hey. What the hell did you do Ana?" She asked when she turned.

"What do you mean?" I didn't think my limp was that obvious.

"You have a bandage sticking out from your sock." She laughed. I looked down and noticed the bandage I found was sticking out slightly from my sock. Groaning I knelt down to fix it.

"I fell out of the shower this morning. Sprained my ankle, you wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't wearing out of these stupid skirts you made me get." I was wearing a denim skirt that came just a little shorted than mid-thigh with long socks and converse and a black, form fitting tank and jacket.

"You look hot though, but you're an idiot." She laughed, making me giggle too.

"Shut up! Come on we're gonna be late." I said dragging her down the hall. We walked into the class room and sat down in our seats. Jose doesn't take art so I won't see him until later. The teacher walked in greeting us all before sitting down and rummaging through her desk.

"So?" Kate questioned. I looked at her confused, furrowing my eyebrows. "Mr. Grey?"

"Shush Kate! Jesus. Are you crazy we cannot talk about that here!"

"Sorry but come on just a few little details." Sighing, I told her I was going over to his after school today. "Oh my God Ana! That's hugh. Ok you have to text or ring me and tell me every little thing that happens tonight!"

"Alright, quiet down!" Mrs Gilbert shouted over us. "Since you have your exam in a few weeks, all I want to work on at the minute is working on your shading techniques. So I have found this piece by Colin Thompson. Make sure you focus on the darker area on the book shelf, alright?" She left us to it and we worked on, Kate not bothering asking about Christian.

Once the bell went and we had our break, we made our way to english with Kate nagging at me. "Ohh Ana, could you ask Mr. Grey to give me an 'A' on my exam?" Laughing and shaking my head I ignored her walking into the class room. Walking past his desk, I looked up at him and smirked. He noticed me and his eyes lit up smirking and shaking his head at the ground.

"Miss. Steele. Do you have your corrections?" Turning around I nodded and walked over to his desk pulling out my paper. "Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem."

"Are you still coming over later?" He whispered. I nodded. "Meet me here after school then. Ana, what the hell happened to your head?" He asked moving my hair away from my face.

"Oh nothing, I tried coming out of the shower earlier." I laughed.

"Jesus Ana, you could have been hurt! Be more careful next time!"

"Alright calm down would you!" His shoulders slumped and he exhaled.

"I'm going to have to teach you some manners aren't I? Go, take your seat." Confused, I walked away and found my seat next to Kate.

"What was that?"

"Good question." I replied, looking down at him.


End file.
